Everything that makes us, US
by Kickin' It Teen
Summary: Kim is going to participate in an only girl karate competition. There are some surprises for everybody! Pairings: KICK, Jika, Millie, GracexEddie,
1. Surprises

**This is my first time writing a thing and putting it on. I know it's not the best, but I promise that I will do my best to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It, but I own "Only Girls Karate Competition" (I don't think if it exists, but if it does, then I don't own it confusing, right?! ) **

**I appologise for the mistakes. My first language isn't English so I hope that you will understand!**

* * *

Jack and Kim were having a sparring match while Jerry, Milton and Rudy were watching it intensly. Kim has gotten better at karate for the past few months and was trying her best to take down Jack.

"Kim, quit already, you're never gonna take ME down!" said Jack panting.

"Yeah?! Will see 'bout that!"Kim replyied amused.

Milton and Jerry were betting on Jack while Rudy was desperately hoping that Kim will win so she could participate in the "Only Girls Karate Competition". Oh...? I haven't told you about this? Well, let's see!

„OGKC" (that is how I'm going to call this competition) takes place only once per year and Rudy haven't told Kim yet because he was concerned for the guys. If Kim knew, that would mean that the guys (maybe not Jack) will be lying in a hospital bed for the rest of the year (8 month to go, mind you!). Why, you ask? Because she would take it VERY seriously!

Jack was thinking that Kim could never beat him because he was stronger than her and determinate to not lose to a girl, even that girl is his best friend. Kim, on the other hand, couldn't content the exciment of what would be like to win against Jack. That would make as good as him or better.

Jack threw a few punches at Kim which she dogded... he tried a spining back kick and it didn't work. He was so concentrated thinking about what move to make next that he didn't realise that Kim took avantage of that and flipped him like a pancake.

"Come on, Jack! That was a begginer mistake? What distracted you?!" Kim asked with a smile on her face!

"You're beauty Kimmers, your beauty..." replyied Jack sarcastiacaly.

"WHOOOO! My bro finally admitted his undying love for our dangerous mamacita!"

"No Jerry, actually she adm..." Milton barely had started his sentence when he was cut short by the one and only black belt beauty.

"Jack?! You told Jerry that you like me but you didn't tell me?" a blushing Kim asked.

"Waaaait... Why are you sounding so... not... oooh... you like me, don't you?!" said Jack while lightly chuckling.

By this time the guys, including Rudy had run out the dojo.

"Kim... I think that Milton discovered that we are dating!"

"So what?! It was bound to happen anyway... so now it happened!"

Kim and Jack were lost in each others eyes and they slowly started to lean in (they never kissed before).

Jack's POV

Is it me or Kim is more beautiful out close? What am I thinking?! I just want to kiss her!

3rd person POV

And that's exactly what he did. Their lips met in gentle kiss, getting more and more heated. Jack's tongue touched Kim's lips and she moaned giving him access to her warm mouth. Their tongues started a dance of themselves. Jack's hand, which were previously on Kim's wait, moved lower until he had them on her thighs and lifted her up. Kim's leg wrapped around his torso holding on him for dear life. Their mouths moved in sync creating a great experience for both of them. Jack pushed Kim against the wall and held her trapped between is body and the wall. Jack started living feather light kisses on Kim's neck. "Jack... don't stop..." Jack smirked at her reaction and bit hard enough to live a bruise on her milky skin.

With one hand Kim fisted Jack's hair and with the other she started her exploration under his T-shirt. (Forgot to menshion that their in sweat pants and T-shirts). She gently grazed her through his maze of abs.

Suddenly they heard a bag drop and looked in the dojo's doors direction. There stood Eddie along with the rest of the boys!

"Really guys?! I come back after 2 years and that's what I see in my beloved dojo? You 2 making out?!"

Everyone laughed at that and attacked Eddie in a group hug. Apparently, the gang reunited after 2 years off having a missing person.

* * *

**Your choice guys! I can turn this into a multi-chap story or leave it a one-shot! **


	2. News for everybody

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter! I hope you will enjoy this one and hopefully I will get more reviews. IMPORTANT A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything that's related to it.**

* * *

The next day everyone was waiting patiently in the dojo for Rudy. He told them that he has great news for all of them.

Since Eddie came back from London they were having an interesting conversation about everything he saw there. „The Buckingham Palace is awesome! There are so many precious things there. And don't let me start about WestMinster Abbey cathedral!"

„"OK,boys!" "Ahm!" „... And Kim!" Rudy said, „I have great news for all of you, but especially for Kim!" "What is it, Rudy? Another girl is joining the dojo?" asked Kim excited."No, Kim! Something greater!... You're going to participate at "Only Girls Karate Competition!"

"Rudy, that's great news! Kim, how do you feel?!" asked Jack. "I don't know what to say! It's been my dream since I was a little girl to get there! But this means that I will have to train harder and longer! Jack, will you help me?" Kim asked hopefully. "Of course I will, Kimmers!" Kim gave Jack a passionate kiss on the lips and the guys cleared their throats.

"As much as we enjoy you two being together, please keep the PDA down!" I grossed out Milton said. "No way! If I watch this two I will be able to kiss a girl properly!" Eddies said and lastly the always confused Jerry said: "What?! Their together? Since when...?!". Everyone said in unison: "Jerry, you're hopeless!"

Kim's POV

I can't believe it! I am going to OGKC. That's the best thing that ever happen to me... except my sister's birth! I will have to train ten times harder and Jack's going to help me even when we're not at the dojo.

"Hey, Jack?! Do you think that I'm good enough to enter that competition. I mean, I know that I can do a lot of things, but the girls there are going to be hard to win against. They're better than me."

"Kim, don't worry you're better than good enough. You just need to have faith in yourself. After you finish training you're gonna kick their buts!" Jack reassured me.

"Rudy, what are the other news?! For the rest of us?!" Is it me or Jack is even more cute, and at the same time hotter, when he's excited? I wish I could kiss those lips right now... Oh, god! I really have to keep my emotions in control for now!

"Well, there are different things for each and everyone of you. Jack, you are going to become asistent sensei because our dojo got more students since Sloanne came here, Milton you are giving your test for the orange belt in a week and Jerry, you really started to get better at Karate, so you're advancing from a green belt to a blue belt in 2 weeks!"

Wait a second, Rudy forgot Eddie and he doesn't look to happy. Maybe I should ask him (Rudy) about Eddie. "Rudy?! What about Eddie?!" "Oh, Eddie is going to get his blue belt as well but later on... like a month because I have to test him since he was gone for 2 years!"

Am I hearing things or Rudy said that Eddie is getting his blue belt?! Apparently Jack though the same thing because he asked "You're getting you're blue belt? But when you left you were an orange belt!" "Well, I trained in London at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo from there. I got my green belt there and now I'm ready to go to the next level!" At least Eddie seems happier now!

3RD person POV

All of them congratulated Eddie and decided to go over to Falafel Phil's to have a snack. That was their last day of relaxation before they started to train harder to accomplish their goals.

When they reached at Phil's they were surprised by the REAL meet smell. The gang instantely knew what happened. Mika came back from her summer vacation to Hachmakistan!

Jerry's eyes instantly lit up and ran into the kitchen. When he came out he was holding a blushinh and giggly Mika.

"Guys, let me introduce you to my OFFICIAL girlfriend, Mika Hacki (I made up the name to relate her to Hachmakistan)!" "Oh, Jerry! We already know each other you didn't have to do the introductions again!" "Babe, I said OFFICIAL girlfriend! They met you like Mika!"

For the first time, Jerry seemed to know what he was talking about and everybody realised one thing: the one who could keep Jerry on Earth and at the same time drive him crazy was Mika. The girl who fell for the clueless boy whom no girl wanted to date. That certainly bousted his ego, but he made a silently sweared to himself that not ever in a million years will he break Mika's heart. The main reaso being that he will have to kill himself, and the second one... all of her crazy relatives will definetely kill him "by accident".

* * *

**So this is the 2nd chapter of this story! It will probably be a short story because I've got an idea of a story which is based partially on the "Shaman King". It will have shamans, spirits and mediums, like Anna. But it's gonna be different in many ways. I will probably post the first chapter next weekend, but I will also continue with this story.**


	3. Quality Time

**I decided to add a new chapter before the next weekend because today I'm all alone at home. I would really love if you guys would leave more reviews. I've seen that quite a lot of people read my story but only three of them reviewed.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything that has to do with it. But I do own Only Girls Karate Copetition.**

**Well, on with the chapter. I short notice: there will be some steamy stuff. I put a note where it is.**

* * *

Jerry and Mika walked out of Falafel Phil's so they could have a proper date at Circus Burger just the two of them.

The gang sat down in a booth and started talking about the news that they've got from Rudy. "I can't believe it! All of us are getting something out of this. This summer was so cool and even if we started school, it feels like what's coming next is going to be a blast!" said an overly excited Kim. "Since this is the last day that we are having free for along time how about to spend some time with the ones we will not have enough time for?!" "Eddie, that's great idea! We will se each other at practice and at school, so let's call Grace and Julie to hang with us!" "Wait?! Grace? No way Kim! You know that I have a crush on her for years. Are you seriously gonna call her just to remind me that I have no chance with her?" said Eddie sadly. "Bro, you can ask her on a date and see what she says. Give her a call right now!"

"Jack, you're telling me that now? After it took you 2 long years to ask Kim out? But, you know what?! You're one of my best friends so I'll give a call and hopefully she'll say yes!"

"And I can't wait to see my lady! My little Juliekins! I'm going to ask her on a date. Just the two of us... on the beach with a picnic basket by us... studying for our Science class...!" Everyone looked with a weirded out at Milton who chose to ignore them and went to call Julie. Eddie slipped from the booth leaving Rudy, Jack and Kim at the table. "Sooo... since they went to get their ladies how about the three of us go and... Bethany?!" "Oh Rudy! I've been looking for you! I was going to call so we can go and have a date!" Jack and Kim looked grossed out as Rudy and their Health teacher walked out of Phil's to have who-knows-what weird adventure on top of Mt. Seaford...again...

"That leaves the two of us! What would you like to do Kim?!"

"Honestly, I'd like to go home with you and enjoy our time together. Did I mention that my parent's are out of town for the week and Ally (Kim's little sister) is staying over at grandma?!" Kim told Jack with a flirty smile on her face. Jack, catching on with what his girlfriend was thinking, replyied: "Why not? And just so you know... my parents aren't home for 2 more days and we can head to my place and you can sleep there, if you want!" Kim blushed and dragged Jack out of Falafel Phil's. "Well, Tootsie, those two better not make little Jacks and Kims 'cause sure they're going to clean us of food" said Phil sarcastically after he saw that no one of the gang ordered anything.

* * *

**At Jack's house (T+ matterial, slightly going on M)**

Once the front door was opened Jack pinned Kim to the wall and started kissing her neck roughly. "Jack... at least give me some time to... oh god! That feels so good!" Jack smirked against Kim's sking and lightly bit her. He southed the bite with his tongue making Kim feel like she was in Heaven. She couldn't contain her groan at the feeling of Jack's lips being detached from her neck, but he soon silenced her kissing her passioantely. Kim's hands pulled Jack's hair making him grind his hips into her. "Mhmmm... Kim, you better watch out 'cause something bad is going to happen if you keep being this sexy.

"Oh, really now?! Well, how about we take this upstairs and see which one better watch out?" Jack threw Kim over his shoulder, her laughing at his excitement. Once they reached Jack's room he gently placed her on his bed and climbed on top of her kissing her gently. Kim gripped the bottom of Jack's shirt pulling at it. He instantly got the message and took off his shirt, leaving Kim drooling at the sight of his abs. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" said Jack chuckling. "Believe me, I've got enough pictures with you shritless...I wasn't supposed to say that!" Kim slightly blush at the amused expresion on her boyfriend's face.

They started kissing again, their kissed becoming heated with every second that past. Jack placed his hands on Kim's waist and her shirt, gently moving his hands until they were right under her breasts. He looked and Kim for permission, which she granted, and lightly started massaging her breasts. She sat up slightly pushing Jack of her and she took off her shirt living her in only a strapless bra. Seeing Jack's eyes turning from chocolate brown to black she knew that he was beyond turned on by her actions. She climbed on top of him, pushing him back on the bed. Kim straddled his waist gently kissing down his chest until she reached his abs and let her tongue out, getting her first taste of Jack's skin. He couldn't believe what he was feeling and realised that if Kim took it farther there was no way he would stop. So she gently pulled her up by her uper-arms and kissed her cheek.

**Heated scene ended**

"Kim, we should really stop before we do something that we're not ready!" "Don't worry, Jack. I wouldn't have take it THAT far." Kim said blushing. She laid her had on Jack's chest traising paterns on it. "Do you really think that I can go to that Only Girls Karate Competition? I know you said that I'm better than good enough, but I still worry about it." "Kim, I know you will do great! Even if you don't qualify for the next level you will always be the first person who defeated me after I became a black belt." said Jack reassuringly and slightly cocky. "Shut up!" Kim laughed, "And let's get some sleep, we will need it. Jack threw the covers over them both drifting into a dreamless sleep!

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I'm expecting more reviews from you guys! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow or next weekend.**


	4. Focus Guys!

**So here it is a new chapter for my followers and readers. **

**Discalimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything that has to do with it.**

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Kim's POV

The sun is beating right in front of my eyes and I'm sleeping on a hard pillow? Since when my pillow is so hard and since when my room is full of sun in the morning?! OMG! I'm not in my room, I'm not even in my own house... What the hell? I open my eyes and see a large window and a black and red wall. I'm in Jack's room and I'm lying on... Jack's chest?! Wow! I know I always say it but he is just to hot and has awesome muscles. He looks so cute when he's asleep.

I turn my head to read the clock on the nightstand. It's 12:23... phew!... 12:23?!

"Jack, wake up! We missed school! JACK! WE OVER SLEPT!" "What?! Kim, calm down, we didn't miss anything it's Wednesday the 25th. We have no school today, just karate practice!"Phew... woow he sound really sexy when he just woke up. "Geesh, thanks Kim... you look really sexy in just your strapless bra, too." "Why thank you" I said winking at him... "Wait a sec... did I say out loud what I think I said out loud about your voice?" Shocking... I really need to wake up before I make another emberassing comment. "Don't worry, Kim! Nothing bad is going to happen if you said it out loud!"

"Well, we should probably get ready! We'e got 2 hours before we need to head to practice." I said enthusiastic. I got off the bed and put on an off-shoulder blouse sweater that is always in one's of Jack's drawers! That's right, when we started dating I left him this blouse and he left at my house one of his hoodies (the yellow one which Jack wore in Skate Rat).

"Come on, let's eat something!"

"You're hungry?!"

"Well, yes I am, Jack! I need my bowl of cereals!" I pouted. He just laughed at my childish action and placed me on the counter. "Then I will serve you with a bowl of cereal!" I was looking at Jack while he streched to get a bowl from a cabinet and, damn!, I was mesmerised by his muscles. Did I mention that he was still shirtless. If it would be just the two of us in this whole world I'd put him to walk everywhere without a shirt on.

"Kim... Kiiiim! KIM!" "HuH?!" "You spaced out on me. You okay?!" "Yeah, fine! Just thinking!" "About what?!" Again that stupid-hot smirk. He was just teasing me. He knew very well what I was thinking about. "The exact same thing you're thinking right now! YOU!" I gave him quick kiss on the lips and took my bowl of cereal from his hands.

**_Two hours later - dojo -_**

3rd person POV

"OK! Now that you're all here listen to me carefully! Kim you're going to spar with Jack! Milton, leave that school project, and practice your punched at the dummy. Jerry, Eddie you two are going to pay extra attention on what I'm going to teach you because you will need those moves for your blue belt test.!"

"Wow, Rudy... since when you became so serious?!" Kim asked impressed. "Well, my darling only girl student, in these times I have to be like this because important things are happening... like I will have to go walk Tootsie after practice... I can't believe that Phil took her from me! Forget this for a moment, Rudy-pal! You can start bowling after you teach these kids something!" Everyone gave him wide-eyed looks. "Don't just stand there! Get to work!"

Kim watched Jack closely while he did a dragon kick, combined with a few punches and kicks after he finished the routine with a spining back kick. She did almost everything right, except that she lost her balance in her last few kicks. "Kim, focus on a single point and then keep your foot planted on the ground. Try to find a balance between your mind and your body!" "Wow, Jack. You really now what you're doing right?" She took his advice and discovered that if she paid enough attention to the right spot at the right moment the routine will turn out perfect.

Milton was more like beaten up by the dummie, which no one could understand how. "Milton, try a little harder. You're orange belt won'y come without focus and concentraition. Think about karate, not school!" "Okay, Jack, will do!" Milton smiled. "_I am really lucky to have friends that really care for me!" _Milton thought.

Eddie and Jerry were doing their routine perfectly. But Jerry being Jerry he had to trip in the end and knock Eddie over the bench where Rudy say and Rudy fell to the ground. "Come on, Jerry! Stop being so air-headed! Try harder!" "Sorry Rudy! I just tripped. No need to be so mad about it." an upset Jerry said. "Jerry, what I'm trying to say is that I wached and since Mika's back I noticed that you take karate more seriously, so, please, start over the routine and try to make it perfect! We only have 6 more days until you get your blue belt." "I will Rudy! No sweat!"

After practice ended the boys headed to the locker room while Kim stayed behind to talk with Rudy about the OGKC!

_**In the boys locker room**_

"Eddie, you haven't told us how things turned out with Grace yesterday! Care to share?!" Jerry asked smirking.

"Guys, everything went great and now I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. But I will need a favor from Kim. I'll talk with her later! See ya, guys!"Eddie changed real quickly and left without saying where he was going.

* * *

**And done! I updated sooner because I had the time. Now I'm waiting for at least 5 reviews until I will update more. We'll see! Anyway... This week I'm going to start working on my other story which I decided to call for the moment "Shaman King". **

**Summary: Kim and Jack met when they were kids as well as Yoh and Anna. The four of them fo through different adventuresalong with their spirits: Kim's - Stacey Jack's - Jerry Yoh's -Amidamaru Anna's - Tao Jun (I know that Jun is a zombie controller, but somethings will be changed).**


	5. IMPORTANT AN:

**Guys, I told you: I won't update until I get 5 more reviews. Apparently I have a few persons liking this story, but just a couple of them reviwed. So guys, please review 'cause I've got ideas and if you don't review they'll get wasted.**


	6. Favours and fluff

**This is for everyone that reviwed and/or followed and/or favourited this story. Tomorrow is my birthday and I really wanted to make everybody happy so I can be happy.**

**The Wasabi Warriors + Grace, Mika, Julie: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Julia, Happy Birthday to you! **

**Me: Oh, thanks guys... Now Jack... (puppy dog face) pwease make the disclaimer.**

**Jack: As you wish B-day girl! Julia doesn't own Kickin' It or other things/brands she mentions in her story (this is for the whole story)**

**Me: Thanks, Jack! You're a sweetheart.**

**Jack: I know! I'm a nice boy!**

**Kim: Don't gey cocky lover boy!**

* * *

Kim's POV

I am beating one of the old dojo dummies senseless because I really want to win the OGKC! It was my dream for a long time, but my parents always discouraged me... "No, you don't stand a chance!" my Mom would say or my Dad"Sweety, maybe if you would've been a boy you would've been better at karate."

"Take this and this and THIS!"

"What's with the yelling, Kimster?" Of course, only Jack would have the courage to ask me something while I practice.

"Trying to fly this dummy's head off!"

"Well, if that's what you want, why don't you try a twisted dragon kick?"

I did what he told me and the dummy's head is off and ..."AHHHHH!" ... definetely in the nail salon across the dojo. Jack and I chuckle.

"See?! Not that hard! No come on, Eddie said he wants to ask you a favor!"

"Ummmm, okay... but where did Eddie go? He flew out of the locker room." I said confused.

"Don't kno...!" My phone is ringing with Eddie's ringtone. (Rap) "Falafel Phil's (I forgot the rest of the song; it's the one that Eddie sang while competing with Jerry ).

"Guess I'll find out!" (Kim laughs). "Hey, Eddie! 'Sup?!... Oh, okay. I will! No worries, sweet guy! Haha... Funny! Bye Eddie!"

"What was that about?" said Jack while leaning on the wall behind me. You know what?! I think he doesn't need to know right now!

"Jack, catch me!" I run and he catches me, spins me around and kisses me sweetly! His tongue grazed my bottom lip gently asking for permission which I granted in an instant. Our tongues started to battle and I definetely could sense the dominant side of Jack coming out! I love that feeling of him controlling me, but he knows I can be very stubborn... and no... this never happened, I never admitted that I'm stubborn.

3RD Person POV

Jack pushed Kim against the wall, not hurting her, but strong enough to let her now that he's in charge! He moves his hands under her ass, supporting her weight and kissed his way to the edge of her tank-top that showed quite a clevage. He bit her colarbone, leaving a kiss mark and went upwards to kiss her earlobe. Kim moaned at the wondefull sensation that let her wanting for more. She started grinding her hips against Jack letting him know that something bad is going to happen if he doesn't kiss right then and there. Jack took the signal and kissed her plump lips catching her moans in his mouth. They slowly let go of each other breathing heavily.

"Wow, Kim! Next time try to be a little more explicit of what's going on!" Jack laughed.

"Shut up!" A blushing Kim said.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Eddieeee! So... what's the favor you want from me?" Kim asked curious.

"Kim, I need you to ask Grace to come at Pasta's Palace (I made this name up, but if it's real I don't own it) and meet me where the roses go up!"

"Ummmm... Eddie...? Where is "where the roses go up"?" asked Jack and Kim confused.

"She'll now!"

"Ok, but why do you need me to tell her that and you're not doing it yourself?"

"Because I need some time to prepare something else! Let her hang out with you tomorrow until 5 o'clock that make some excuse and tell her to go where the roses go up!"

"Okaaay... I can do that! But I can't hang out to long with her because I have to practise!"

"Kimster, don't worry, you'll have enough time! How about we go on a date tomorrow? And let it be a surprise where we're going!"

"Okay, Jack! Will do!" Kim said smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Jack's POV

We are at Kim's house while her parents are on another business trip. Kim and I are having a great time watching Bobby Wasabi: Nana was a Ninja! It's a really good comedy, everyone should watch it. We're sitting in her room on the bed with her between my legs with her back pressed against my chest. It feels so right to have her so close to me. It's like the thing that makes me realise that we're more than just a happy couple: we're best friends and we share with each other everything... well, almost everything..., but non the less we're clearly something more. We have something special going on and I'm hoping that we will be like this forever.

Kim's POV

I'm cuddling with Jack and it feels so right. There's no other place that I'd rather be. It'm living in the perfect moment and I wish that we could stay like this forever. Jack and I travelled a long way, from being enemies to aquaintances - friends - best friends - a couple and to something more than a couple, a special couple.

3rd Person POV

Everything was so right! What can be better than watching a movie with your boyfriend/girlfriend and staying embraced? Kim slowly started to drift to sleep and Jack sensed her tiredness and gently moved her in a lying position with her head on his chest. He closed the TV and watched her sleeping with love. He knew that he loved her and that she loved him too, but none of them said it. He decided that the best moment to tell her that heloves her with all his heart is tomorrow at their date.

He planned a date under the clear blue sky in the medow by the Seaford Lake. "Everything will be perfect! I just know it!" Jack whispered to himself before also falling asleep with Kim in his arms.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: In the next chapter shall I describe both dates (EddieXGrace and Kick) or just Kick's date and in the 7th chapter EddieXGrace 's date? Review to answer!**

**I hope that everyone is happy with how this chapter turned out to be! I know it's not very long but I'm trying my best to create different atmosphere's during the chapters. For example, this one was a little bit more fluffy, but I usually prefer the heated stuff. Once in a while I will change from fluffy to heated and vice versa.**

**One last thing: REVIEW! It's awesome to hear from you, guys! So, bombard me with reviews! (Was it funny?... Anyone?!... No?! ... Okay... I'll just shut up now!)**


End file.
